Un parti intéressé
by mangafana
Summary: Mycroft est intéressé par John et décide de le courtiser sous les discrets encouragements de Sherlock. Fic yaoï MH/JW. Persos un peu OOC. Fic finie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood. Pour info, cette fic est déjà finie, je publierai les chapitres à hauteur d'un tous les 2 jours. Elle comporte en tout 6 chapitres.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

John souri, il profita pleinement de l'instant présent, faisant un bilan de sa vie actuelle.

Revenu blessé du front d'Afghanistan, il avait cherché une collocation et s'était retrouvé avec le type le plus étrange et le plus extraordinaire qui existait. Sherlock Holmes.

Il suffisait que cet homme regarde une personne, n'importe laquelle, pour tout savoir d'elle.

Il avait fait ça avec lui dès leur première rencontre mais lui, il s'en fichait, ça ne l'avait pas affecté, mais ça énervait les autres, et ça, c'était très drôle.

Il partait sur les lieux de crimes avec lui et ils résolvaient des meurtres, des vols, ce genre de choses.

C'était tellement exaltant. Ça boostait toute son existence, grâce à Sherlock, il faisait refonctionner ses méninges à plein régime, résolvant des crimes, voyant des preuves, essayant de recouper les éléments, il refaisait de l'exercice, aussi, il s'était remis à courir, derrière les criminels principalement.

Il aimait vraiment son existence actuelle.

De plus, pendant les périodes de calmes, comme maintenant, il travaillait dans une clinique en tant que médecin généraliste.

Contrairement à son colocataire qui végétait sur son canapé, passant le temps en défonçant les murs ou en se murant dans le silence.

Ces périodes étaient vraiment néfastes pour Sherlock mais John les affectionnaient presque autant que ses périodes d'enquêtes, lui permettant de ses reposer … enfin, à la condition que l'accalmie ne dure pas trop, quand même, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à s'ennuyer.

Et il avait la joie de travailler dans ce cabinet médical, avec une femme merveilleuse, Sarah Bright, la femme qu'il fréquentait.

Elle était très belle, drôle, intelligente, spirituelle. Il avait même du mal à croire qu'elle acceptait de le fréquenter.

Et il avait oublié de préciser qu'elle était aussi très patiente.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait laissé en plan pour le travail ou pour un rendez-vous, parce que Sherlock lui avait demandé de le rejoindre pour une enquête … et quelque fois même juste pour qu'il lui donne son téléphone ou une feuille et un stylo.

John essaya d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en pensant à Sarah.

Ils continuaient à se fréquenter et malheureusement, John s'était bien rendu compte que son intérêt pour elle avait beaucoup diminué … pourtant, elle était merveilleuse, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Mais c'était bien la seule ombre au tableau, son peu d'intérêt pour Sarah.

Actuellement, une de ses patiente venait de le quitter et il souriait en terminant de remplir son dossier.

Quel bonheur.

Son existence n'avait jamais été aussi … agréable et satisfaisante !

John se leva pour aller chercher un autre patient quand il entendit un remue ménage et un cri bref et aigue dans la salle d'attente. Il fronça les sourcils puis, s'inquiétant que quelqu'un ait pu faire un malaise, il s'avança vers la salle d'attente.

Il ouvrit la porte puis vit un homme, de dos, portant une arme.

John referma à moitié la porte et regarda par l'entrebâillement.

L'homme semblait jeune, il portait des bottes noires, un jean noir élimé et une veste en cuir.

L'arme qu'il portait en bandoulière était un AK47. Il semblait surexcité, sans doute très nerveux. Il pointait son arme vers la secrétaire et cria :

-Donnez-moi la caisse ! Et les médicaments en réserves, vite !

Oh bravo, un toxico qui braquait une clinique pour avoir des médicaments et du liquide. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

John inspira profondément puis il plia les genoux et rouvrit la porte doucement.

Discrètement, il se glissa derrière l'homme puis il lui sauta sur le dos, refermant le creux de son coude sur la gorge du toxico, l'étouffant à moitié avec son bras gauche.

Du poing droit, il frappa les côtes de l'homme, le faisant sursauter de douleur puis il empoigna l'arme de la main gauche, passa la bandoulière au dessus de sa tête pour finalement retourner l'homme et l'assommer d'un coup de crosse dans le nez.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs-dames, il est évanoui, je m'occupe de lui. Non, Kithy, n'appelez pas la police, j'appelle mon contact, il va venir plus rapidement qu'une simple patrouille.

John traîna l'individu dans son cabinet, et l'installa confortablement sur sa table d'auscultation. Il referma la porte puis vérifia ses constantes.

Bon, il était bien évanoui, sans blessure grave.

Il sorti son portable et sélectionna un contact dans son répertoire.

-Allo, Gregson ? C'est John.

-John, inutile d'insister, je ne peux rien pour vous.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sherlock vous ai appelé pour vous demander de me faire vous céder une enquête. Vous savez, je sais que ça doit vous étonner mais nous sommes capables de résoudre des enquêtes par nous même sans l'aide du détective consultant !

-Quoi, mais Sherlock ne m'a rien demandé enfin.

-Vraiment ? Il est devant moi et fait une drôle de tête.

-Il doit être étonné de cette coïncidence, mais je ne vous appelais pas pour avoir une enquête, même si Sherlock est insupportable pendant ses temps de pauses.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appeliez ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer quelqu'un ? Un fou à braqué la clinique pour avoir la caisse et des médicaments. Je l'ai désarmé et assommé et il vous attend, tranquillement endormi.

-Comment ?

-Un homme a pénétré dans ma clinique et a menacé tout le monde avec une arme. Je l'ai neutralisé mais j'aimerai bien que vous veniez le chercher, maintenant.

-Oh, on arrive, enfermez le quelque part en sûreté et surtout ne vous approchez pas de lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va sans doute dormir encore 2 ou 3 heures.

-Ok, ne bougez pas, on arrive.

John parti fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti des liens de contention. Il attacha les mains du braqueur au lit d'auscultation, pris ses dossiers sous le bras puis quitta la salle.

John vit Greg, Sally, Sherlock et, étonnement, Mycroft, rentrer en courant dans sa clinique. Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers lui mais John leva son index vers eux, leur demandant par ce geste de patienter une minute.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa patiente, une vieille femme courbée, aux cheveux blancs et se déplaçant avec une canne.

-Voilà Madame Wilkinson, j'ai rempli votre pilulier pour ce mois-ci. J'ai coupé en deux tous les médicaments trop gros. N'oubliez pas de prendre tout vos médicaments en une fois au repas du soir. Je sais que ça en fait beaucoup mais il faut les prendre si vous voulez aller mieux.

-Oui docteur, entendu, je vous remercie, vous êtes si aimable.

-Je vous en prie. On se revoit dans un mois pour voir comment vous réagissez aux médicaments, d'accord ? Et surtout n'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, docteur, merci encore.

-Je vous en pris. Oh, Steeven, est-ce que vous pouvez vous assurez que madame Wilkinson trouve un taxi s'il vous plait ?

John avait interpellé un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, au teint pâle, avec un anneau dans le nez et qui portait une blouse blanche mais courte, signe qu'il s'agissait d'un apprenti.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête envers John puis, faisant un sourire aimable à la vieille femme, il lui présenta le bras afin de la guider vers la sortie.

John se tourna enfin vers ses amis qui patientaient et leur fit un sourire.

-C'est drôle, je savais que vous étiez médecin, pourtant, je ne vous avais jamais vu autrement que comme l'assistant du taré, ça me fait bizarre de vous voir dans cet élément.

-Oh, vous savez, Sherlock peut peut-être se permettre de rester oisif mais il faut bien que je gagne ma vie. De plus, la médecine a toujours été ma passion, alors entre deux enquêtes, autant faire ce que j'aime.

-Vous avez raison, et je suis ravi de voir que tout va bien pour vous, mais où est-il ?

-Oh, pardon, il est dans mon cabinet, c'est la porte derrière vous.

Puis, pendant que Gregson et Sally allaient chercher le braqueur, John se tourna vers Mycroft, les sourcils froncés, pour demander :

-Mais que faîtes vous là ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un parti intéressé.

-Certes, mais … Sherlock n'était pas concerné, il vient d'arriver.

-C'est exact, et je l'ai d'ailleurs constaté en arrivant ici juste après lui, mais je voulais toutefois m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien … parce que je tiens à Sherlock et que Sherlock tient à vous, donc je tiens à vous !

-Je vois … vous faîtes des syllogismes, maintenant ! Et vous …

Mais John ne fini jamais sa phrase car un bras fin et blanc se posant sur son cou le fit se retourner vers Sarah qui venait d'arriver, manquant ainsi la grimace de Mycroft.

Sherlock, en revanche, ne la manqua pas et regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur.

Mycroft haussa les épaules puis, prenant congé du bout des lèvres, il se retourna, refusant de regarder plus longtemps le couple à présent enlacé.

Sherlock regarda, lui, ce spectacle d'un air étonné.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage de son frère … pourtant il était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, ne reconnaissant pas l'expression … il manquait de donnée sur le sujet.

Il se retourna alors vers son ami et écouta la conversation qu'il avait avec Sarah.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien et qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés.

-C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il soit venu ici pour ça. Et il faut que ça arrive le jour de mon congé en plus.

-Quoi, tu aurais préféré être présente ? Moi pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurai agis de la même manière. (Sherlock secoua la tête, John devrait vraiment arrêter d'essayer d'être romantique, c'était affligeant !).

-Non, pas présente, j'aurai simplement préféré que ça n'arrive pas, et je …

-Excusez-moi, docteur Watson, est-ce qu'il y a une astuce pour enlever les entraves, on n'arrive pas à les défaire.

-Oui, pardon Sally, j'arrive.

Et John s'absenta, laissant Sherlock et Sarah seuls.

Sarah arborait un immense sourire, avait joint ses mains sous son menton tout en regardant John s'éloigner d'elle.

Sherlock regarda la femme puis lui dit :

-Vous êtes heureuse parce que vous fréquentez un héro, en fait, c'est ça qui vous excite en lui. C'était un héro de la guerre, et maintenant, c'est un héro à Londres aussi … Vous aimez ça.

-Fermez là, Sherlock, vous ne savez rien de moi ni de notre relation.

-Je sais que vous fréquentez un autre homme, et donc que vous êtes infidèle à John. Est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

-NON ! Taisez-vous !

-Je ferai ce que je veux, et si je pense que vous le faîte souffrir, je n'hésiterais pas.

-De toute façon, il ne vous croira pas.

-Bien sur que si, et vous le savez très bien. Je suis plus proche de lui que vous ne le serez jamais, même si vous réussissez à vous faire épouser par lui. Ce qui n'arrivera pas parce que j'interviendrais avant.

Sarah poussa un grognement et fit une grimace qui déforma tout son visage.

Sherlock regarda Sarah et s'exclama :

-Cette expression ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La jalousie. Déclara calmement Kithy, spectatrice muette de toute cette scène, et un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-La jalousie, la jalousie ! S'étonna Sherlock, faisant le parallèle entre cette expression et celle que Mycroft avait eu il y avait de ça peu de temps, en regardant John et Sarah ensemble.

Abasourdi par cette constatation, Sherlock ne remarqua même pas le retour de John.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood. Pour info, cette fic est déjà finie, je publierai les chapitres à hauteur d'un tous les 2 jours. Elle comporte en tout 6 chapitres.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

/

Mycroft était jaloux, voici la constatation que se fit Sherlock. Mycroft était jaloux … mais de qui ? De quoi ? De Sarah ou de John ? Pourquoi ?

Sherlock savait que Mycroft et Sarah ne s'étaient jamais croisés avant aujourd'hui, en revanche, Sherlock avait remarqué que Mycroft envoyait souvent sa voiture chercher John.

Il s'en était d'ailleurs étonné, pourquoi emmener John ailleurs alors que Mycroft pouvait se déplacer, ou plus simple, il pouvait téléphoner.

Or, Mycroft n'avait jamais appelé John, bien qu'il ait tout ses numéros. Mais il lui donnait souvent rendez-vous.

Pour lui parler de lui, d'accord, mais c'était toujours des rendez-vous.

-Sherlock, ça va ?

-Comment ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et toi Sarah, tu as l'air contrarié !

-Non, tout va bien.

-Bien, je vois, vous vous êtes disputés. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Sherlock ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu automatiquement que c'est de ma faute ?

-Parce que je te connais, voilà pourquoi.

John soupira puis se tourna vers Sarah, lui faisant un sourire. Sarah y répondit de son mieux puis elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, gonflant sa poitrine par la même occasion.

John sembla comme hypnotisé alors Sherlock se dit qu'il dirait à son ami la vérité sur sa dulcinée, rapidement, afin d'éliminer ce sourire niais du visage si gentil de John.

Gregson passa à ce moment là, escortant le braqueur hors de ses lieux, sous le regard attentif de John.

Une bonne chose de faîtes, cet homme ne braquerait plus personne avant un certain temps.

Sarah proposa alors au médecin d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui et l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant romantique non loin du cabinet.

John, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, accepta avec joie et suivi la femme médecin où elle le souhaitait, laissant Sherlock seul dans le cabinet, souhaitant que son ami ne soit pas si aveugle !

/

Quand John revint de sa soirée avec Sarah, il trouva Sherlock avachi dans son canapé, les mains sous le menton, en profonde réflexion. John s'étonna :

-Tiens, Greg t'as donné une affaire finalement ?

Pas de réponse. Evidemment, quand Sherlock était dans cet état là, il n'entendait plus rien à part ses propres pensés.

Le médecin décida donc d'attendre le réveil de son ami en lisant le Times.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, enfin, Sherlock cligna des yeux. John su que le moment était venu pour lui de parler avant que Sherlock ne replonge.

-Tu es sur une affaire ?

-John, la jalousie est un sentiment qui peut pousser au meurtre, non ?

-Euh, oui, bien sur. De nombreux meurtres se font par jalousie.

-Qu'est-ce qui motive la jalousie ?

-Eh bien, beaucoup de choses … on peut être jaloux de la réussite de quelqu'un, on peut être jaloux des possessions de quelqu'un, convoité ce qu'il a … et bien sur, on peut être jaloux par amour.

-Par amour ?

-Oui, si un homme fréquente une femme et qu'un autre homme est amoureux de la femme, alors le deuxième homme est jaloux du premier et peut être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Que peut-il se passer, alors ?

-Et bien, l'homme peut essayer de discréditer l'amant de la femme qu'il convoite, en disant à cette femme que c'est un menteur, un voleur, qu'il la trompe, qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit … Il peut aussi tout faire pour ruiner la carrière et la réputation de l'autre et ainsi, si la femme est vénale ou superficielle, elle le quittera pour un meilleur parti, lui, si tout va bien. Et en dernier recours, tout dernier, il y a le meurtre.

-… je vois … tu me passe ton portable ?

-Je n'ai plus de crédit, Sherlock, tu vas devoir utiliser le tien.

-Hum, alors donne-moi mon portable.

John soupira puis se leva et se posta devant le canapé, se baissa et pris le téléphone, sous le canapé, à portée de main de Sherlock, mais comme toujours, Sherlock était trop absorbé pour se rendre compte de ça.

Il déposa le téléphone dans la main tendue du détective puis retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Sherlock commença à écrire un texto puis dit, d'un ton dégagé :

-Au fait, est-ce que Sarah, t'as enfin avoué qu'elle te trompait ?

-… Je te demande pardon ?

-Sarah … elle te trompe … Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non … tu dois te tromper … Sarah ne me tromperait jamais.

-Si, sa liaison dure depuis au moins 1 mois … avec un homme à barbe.

-… Comment …

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ses drôles de petits boutons dans son cou ! C'est clairement des boutons fait par le frottement d'une barbe sur une peau sensible.

-… une allergie …

-Oh, pitié, même toi, tu ne peux pas penser ça !

-… dis-m'en plus.

-Elle avait les yeux rouges, tout à l'heure, à la clinique, elle a donc veillé hier soir et tu étais à la maison. Elle est sorti au restaurant ou autre, elle avait encore des paillettes sur la joue, près de son œil gauche, c'est en se démaquillant qu'elle a laissé ses traces. Elle n'est pas sorti avec des amis parce que sinon elle te l'aurait dit, tu aurais été au courant et tu n'aurais pas cet air surpris. Elle a des traces d'ongles sur la peau, au niveau du cou, pendant l'orgasme son amant à dû y aller un peu fort avec elle. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées et rouges, je suis sur que même toi doit savoir ce que ça veux dire.

-Admettons … mais pour la durée ?

-Un mois, c'est le temps depuis lequel elle a espacé vos rencontres. Au début, vous vous voyiez une fois par semaine, puis 2 fois par semaine, et dernièrement, tous les 2 jours, mais depuis un mois, cette tendance s'est à nouveau espacée et vous ne vous voyez plus que 1 fois par semaine à nouveau. De plus, je suis prêt à parier que vous n'avez pas eu de contact charnel depuis un mois, au minimum. Elémentaire.

-… Je dois y aller … ne m'attends pas, ce soir.

Puis John récupéra son manteau et sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Sherlock stoppa ses tapotements sur son téléphone puis, prenant sa décision, appuya sur ''envoi''.

/

Mycroft était dans sa voiture, regardant par la fenêtre. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à se libérer tôt de son travail et il rentrait avec joie chez lui. Il n'allait probablement rien faire de particulier, juste se reposer, peut-être devant un verre de whisky et un bon livre.

Son téléphone bipa, il le sorti de sa poche en fronçant les sourcils, étrange, un message de Sherlock.

D'habitude, son frère ne faisait jamais le premier pas, c'était plus qu'étonnant de sa part.

Il décida finalement de lire ce texto, s'attendant à tout de la part de son petit frère si excentrique.

''_Je viens de dire à John que Sarah le trompait. Il est parti la voir, dispute en vue. Si, comme je le crois, tu es jaloux et que tu éprouves des sentiments de type amoureux pour John, alors tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. Je crois que ce genre de choses s'appelle « réconciliation sur l'oreiller ». SH''_

Mycroft regarda ce texto, étonné, puis le relu une seconde fois, pour être sur qu'il l'avait bien compris. Il s'étonna aussi que Sherlock connaisse cette expression, même si elle n'était pas employée dans le bon contexte.

Il regarda à nouveau dehors puis eut un petit rire de gorge, purement nerveux.

Bon sang, son frère arrivait même à lire en lui à distance ! Est-ce qu'il était si pathétiquement transparent ? Probablement, pour son frère en tout cas.

Ce qui le rassura un peu étant donné que son frère pouvait décrypter n'importe qui. Mais tant qu'il restait impénétrable au reste du monde, alors c'était bon pour lui.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils puis répondit :

''_Qu'est-ce tu raconte, encore ? Melle Bright peux bien faire ce qu'elle veut, et je suis navré que John en souffre mais je n'ai aucune action là-dessus. MH''_

''_Menteur. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, cette grimace sur ton horrible visage, alors que ton volumineux appendice nasal se fronçait, c'était de la jalousie. Je dis ça pour toi, si tu ne tente pas ta chance, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait profiter de la situation et mettre le grappin sur John avant toi. SH''_

''_Qui est intéressé par John ? Toi ? C'est ça que tu essai de me dire ? Que si je ne me dépêche pas, tu vas le courtiser ? Pourquoi me tenir au courant, je ne te savais pas fair-play, ce n'est pas ton style, tu as plutôt toujours été un pur égoïste. MH''_

''_Je suis toujours égoïste, et c'est pour ça que je te préviens, Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait, mais John est un homme à femmes, elles semblent irrésistiblement attirées par ce petit gabarit et cette trop grande gentillesse. Je n'ai pas envi de subir les allées et venues d'une horde de femmes dans mon appartement. SH''_

''_Mais tu te rends compte que si j'arrive à le séduire, ce seront mes allées et venues que tu devras subir. Es-tu prêt à me voir venir à votre appartement à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit et à avoir des moments intimes avec ton colocataire ? MH''_

''_Tu ne nie plus ton attirance et tes intentions, c'est déjà ça. Je te l'ai dit, je préfèrerais voir ton gros nez dans mon appartement que de retrouver des petites culottes sur mon canapé … tant que tu t'occupe exclusivement de John et que tu me laisse en paix, comme maintenant. SH''_

''_Oh, ça veux donc dire que je peux continuer ma surveillance sur toi. Ravi d'avoir ton agrément, je vais sauvegarder ce message pour la prochaine fois que tu me ressortiras que je t'étouffe avec ma surveillance. Et donc, j'en conclu que je devrais faire attention à ne pas prendre John sur ton canapé et à toujours bien récupérer mes sous-vêtements pour ne pas te contrarier. Et à ces conditions, j'ai ton aval pour fréquenter ton colocataire. Merci, je ferai de mon mieux. MH''_

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood. Pour info, cette fic est déjà finie, je publierai les chapitres à hauteur d'un tous les 2 jours. Elle comporte en tout 6 chapitres.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

/

John marchait sous la pluie depuis plus d'une heure. Après les révélations de son colocataire, il avait directement été voir Sarah et il l'avait confronté à la réalité. L'entretien ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Au final, elle lui avait reproché son manque d'entrain, ses absences continuelles, ses lapins posés autant pour le travail que pour leur rendez-vous.

Il avait contre attaqué en lui disant que lui ne l'avais jamais trompé.

Elle lui avait répondu qu'il la trompait tous les jours avec Sherlock Holmes et qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, que c'était lui son véritable amour, son véritable partenaire …

Grrr, que ça l'énervait, quand les gens comprendront-ils qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Sherlock ? Au final, ce soir il avait perdu sa copine et son travail.

Pour sa copine, ça l'embêtait mais John se faisait encore la réflexion ce matin qu'il l'aimait moins que ce qu'il devrait, mais pour son travail … il allait devoir trouver un autre job.

Contrairement à Sherlock, il avait besoin d'un travail, autant pour combler les périodes de calme que pour payer le loyer.

John était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas la berline s'arrêtant près de lui. Ce n'est que quand la portière s'ouvrit et qu'une voie bien connue en sortie qu'il réalisa. Il se pencha à la portière et regarda Mycroft, assis au fond de la banquette arrière :

-On vous emmène ?

-Et bien …

-Cela vous évitera d'attraper froid. Vous êtes déjà trempé.

Et en effet, John réalisa qu'il n'avait plus un seul vêtement de sec, ni une seule partie de sa peau.

Il aurait préféré continuer à marcher sous la pluie pour mieux réfléchir mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber malade alors qu'il devait se trouver un autre travail rapidement.

Soupirant, il hocha la tête, s'assit dans la voiture en remerciant un bout des lèvres puis s'abima dans la contemplation de la route, sans faire attention à l'ainé des Holmes qui le regardait.

La voiture filait dans les rues de Londres sans que John ne quitte ces dernières des yeux et sans que Mycroft ne quitte John des yeux.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement et John sembla se réveiller. Il regarda dehors puis se tourna vers Mycroft. Sa portière était ouverte et l'homme avait disparu.

La porte de John s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mycroft, tête nue sous la pluie, tendant une main à John.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas à Baker Street ! déclara John assez fort afin de couvrir le son de la forte pluie.

-Venez, dépêchez-vous, nous allons être trempés.

Et, sans que John ne puisse réagir plus, Mycroft se saisi de sa main et l'entraina derrière lui, courant, pour monter les marches du perron d'une maison blanche.

Mycroft ouvrit la porte à la volée et entraina John directement dans la pièce de gauche, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'examiner le hall d'entrée.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors dans un salon assez grand et assez agréable, avec une bibliothèque occupant un pan de mur, deux fauteuils rembourrés, une table basse entre les deux fauteuils et surtout, une grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un gigantesque feu.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant cette cheminée, légèrement essoufflés l'un et l'autre de cette petite course.

La couleur orangée du feu était la seule source de lumière de cette pièce, jetant sur les murs des ombres dansantes et mystérieuses et sur le visage de Mycroft, partiellement éclairé, cette teinte lui donna un côté sauvage que John n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Mycroft n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de John et se rapprocha quelque peu de l'autre homme.

John comme hypnotisé par ce jeu de lumière, laissa faire sans réagir, même quand Mycroft se rapprocha encore, qu'il lâcha enfin sa main et posa ses deux mains sur son dos, se collant à John.

John prit une courte inspiration et eu la subite et incongrue idée de poser sa tête dans le cou de Mycroft pour humer plus encore l'odeur de l'autre homme.

Il sentait la pluie londonienne, une eau de toilette fraiche et agréable, mais en dessous de tout ça, il y en avait une autre, plus musquée, plus mâle qui l'attirait énormément.

Mycroft se pencha un peu puis déposa doucement, délicatement, un baiser sur les lèvres de John.

L'autre homme sembla incroyablement surpris mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, laissa faire.

Encouragé, Mycroft embrassa les lèvres de John, sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment.

Ses mains descendirent un peu, se posant sur le creux de son dos, rapprochant leur bassin.

John ouvrit les lèvres de surprise et Mycroft introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il trouva sa consœur et lui proposa de jouer. La paresseuse mit un peu de temps avant de réagir mais finalement, elle poursuivi l'autre langue, intensifiant le baiser.

Celui-ci devint rapidement plus ardent, John fermant les yeux en poussant un soupir tandis que ses mains se posaient sur les avant bras de Mycroft. Pas dans un geste pour repousser le politicien, mais plutôt pour se poser plus agréablement, pour trouver une meilleur position.

Mycroft n'en croyait pas sa chance de ne pas être repoussé et embrassait le médecin avec toute sa passion.

Puis, se rendant compte de son emportement, le gouvernement britannique voulu ralentir le rythme, donnant à ce baiser une allure plus sensuelle, plus intime.

Il alla même jusqu'à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de John. Ce geste fit réagir le médecin qui poussa un petit gémissement.

Ce bruit sortant de sa gorge sans qu'il ne l'ait décidé, sorti John de sa torpeur, il ouvrit grand les yeux et rompit le baiser, peut-être un peu brutalement mais sans toutefois quitter le coquons agréable des bras de Mycroft.

-Je … Non … Je ne peux pas … Je ne suis pas … Je n'ai jamais été …

-Quoi ? Attiré par les hommes ? Tu n'es pas gay ? Peut-être pas, mais as-tu déjà pensé que tu pouvais être bisexuel ? Ce que nous venons de faire … ça ne t'as pas dégouté, tu étais même plutôt enthousiaste … Est-ce que tu as aimé ? Soit honnête !

-… Oui, j'ai aimé, c'était … très agréable … mais …

-Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de te dire que tu as peut-être une autre orientation sexuelle que celle que tu as toujours cru avoir mais … réfléchis-y … Visiblement tu n'étais pas trop dégouté ou gêné que ce soit moi … est-ce que tu me repousserais parce que je suis moi ?

-Non … ça n'a rien à voir, je …

John fut alors pris d'un violent frisson et tourna la tête pour éternuer dans sa manche. Ses vêtements imbibés d'eau le glaçaient littéralement.

Mycroft leva une main et dégagea une mèche trempée du front de John. Il souri puis dit :

-Reste là, assied toi et met toi à l'aise, je reviens avec une serviette et des vêtements chauds, nous reprendrons cette conversation quand nous serons secs.

John hocha la tête, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil juste derrière lui alors qu'il regardait Mycroft sortir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

/

Quand Mycroft revint dans le salon, après avoir prit le temps de se sécher et de se changer, il portait sous son bras une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse et un pyjama bleu ciel rayé de blanc.

C'était un pyjama qui lui appartenait mais qu'il n'avait pas remit depuis des années et il avait trouvé amusant de le proposé à John pour se vêtir.

L'idée de voir John dans un de ses vêtements l'émoustillait étrangement.

Mycroft fit disparaître le petit sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte du salon.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et resta attendrit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

John, sans doute fatigué par les évènements de la journée … ou plutôt de la veille, il était 3 heures du matin, s'était endormi sur un fauteuil.

Ses vêtements mouillés devaient le gêner car même dans son sommeil, il grelottait.

Le feu faisait danser des ombres sur son visage, le rendant un peu plus grave que ce qu'il était en réalité.

Mycroft s'arracha à cette contemplation puis, posant les vêtements et la serviette sur la table basse, il s'approcha du médecin endormi.

/

Quand John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eu du mal à faire le point, se sentant encore fatigué.

Il prit quand même le temps de se rappeler des évènements de la veille quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Ah oui, cela lui revenait. La clinique, le braqueur, le dîner romantique avec Sarah … la trahison de Sarah … puis Mycroft …

John réfléchi un instant à cet homme. Mycroft. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme que comme le grand frère de Sherlock, le gouvernement britannique … et là, hier, il l'embrassait et lui faisait clairement des avances … mais John n'était pas gay, il n'avait même jamais envisagé ce genre de chose, n'y ayant jamais réfléchi, même malgré toutes les allusions que faisaient les gens sur Sherlock et lui !

Mais ce baiser, hier … il fallait l'avouer, il avait aimé ça. John avait souvent été complexé par sa petite taille et sortait rarement avec des femmes plus grande que lui, ça le gênait toujours de les voir se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Pourtant, il repensa avec émotion à la position qu'il avait eut pendant le baiser avec Mycroft.

Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé que l'autre homme se soit penché pour l'embrassé et il avait même eut une envie subite de poser sa tête sur son épaule, de glisser son nez dans son cou, pour respirer son odeur … Il l'avait légèrement senti, cette odeur, et il l'avait trouvé délicieuse, étonnante pour Mycroft mais très alléchante.

Il se souvenait même avoir eu le soudain désir de passer sa langue le long de son cou, pour voir s'il avait le même goût que son odeur, peut-être même mordiller sa peau, la goûter …

John se mit une gifle mentale, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'idée avant … jamais pour un autre homme en tout cas … et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé être embrassé comme ça, qu'il avait aimé sentir cette bouche, et cette langue sur lui … il en avait même gémi !

John décida de prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre en cause et pour être honnête avec lui-même.

Après tout, il avait encore le temps, après un cou d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua que son horloge interne l'avait réveillée 6 h 30, comme tous les jours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de se lever à cette heure, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de travail.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'introspections, John réalisa qu'il avait aimé être embrassé par Mycroft, et plus encore, il réalisa qu'il était curieux d'être encore embrassé par lui … voir même plus …

John rougit mais se reprit. Il avait le droit d'explorer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, et puis peut-être que Mycroft était ce qu'il lui fallait, après tout.

Finalement, le médecin de redressa dans son lit et fronça les sourcils en regardant son accoutrement.

Il portait un pyjama bleu rayé de blanc, pourtant, hier, il ne se souvenait pas s'être changé.

En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas de cette chambre, comment était-il arrivé là ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil sous son bas de pyjama … bon sang, il ne portait rien en dessous !

Décidant de voir ça au fur et à mesure, John fini par se lever.

Sous ses pieds, le parquet lui sembla un peu froid.

Il remarqua des chaussons qu'il chaussa. Une porte entrouverte se trouvait devant lui.

Il passa la tête et trouva une belle salle de bain. Un dentifrice et une brosse à dent encore dans son emballage se trouvaient sur le rebord de l'évier. Il les prit et fit ses ablutions matinales.

Il repéra ensuite la douche et aurai voulu en prendre une mais, même s'il trouva facilement les serviettes dans le meuble sous l'évier, il ne trouva aucun vêtement de rechange, pas plus dans la salle de bain que dans la chambre, où les armoires qui étaient toutes remplies de différents draps de maison.

Renonçant à la douche, John ouvrit l'autre porte de la chambre et tomba dans un couloir donnant sur des escaliers qui descendaient.

Devinant que toutes les autres pièces de l'étage étaient des chambres, il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le hall qu'il se souvenait avoir entre-aperçu hier soir en rentrant dans la maison.

Sur la gauche, il vit 3 portes toutes fermées. Il fini de descendre les marches et regarda sur la gauche de l'escalier. Il y avait également 3 portes.

La première, celle qui menait au salon avec la cheminée d'hier, était fermée. La 3ème porte était également fermée, en revanche, la deuxième porte, elle, était ouverte et laissait filtrer un raie de lumière.

John s'avança vers la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Devant lui, se trouvait une grande table remplie de tout ce qu'on peut trouver au Royaume-Unis pour le petit déjeuner, avec les plats chauds recouverts de cloches et différentes carafes et thermos. A droite de la table, se trouvait Mycroft, le nez dans son journal, habillé d'un de ses éternels costumes.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood. Pour info, cette fic est déjà finie, je publierai les chapitres à hauteur d'un tous les 2 jours. Elle comporte en tout 6 chapitres.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

*****WARNING : léger, très léger spoil de l'E01S02, une simple allusion en fait, mais je préfère prévenir !*****

Bonne lecture !

/

John n'osa pas avancer dans cette salle à manger jusqu'à ce que Mycroft lève le nez de son journal et le regarde.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du politicien tout en faisant apparaître une petite patte d'oie à côté de ses yeux.

Mycroft pensait que, comme il l'avait imaginé, ce pyjama allait très bien à John. Puis, voyant que celui-ci n'osait pas entrer, il lui dit :

-Entre, je t'en pris, installe toi. Que veux-tu manger ? Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais au petit déjeuner alors j'ai demandé un peu de tout.

John tordit le bas de sa chemise de pyjama dans son poing de malaise puis se décida à s'avancer dans la salle.

Il s'assit à gauche de la table, en face de Mycroft, là ou était déposé une tasse, une assiette et des couverts.

-Je prends juste une tasse de thé avec une pomme.

-Sert toi, je t'en pris. Déclara Mycroft en lui désignant une théière en étain et une corbeille de fruit.

John pris la théière et se servit une bonne tasse. Il prit ensuite un petit récipient contenant du lait et s'en versa un nuage puis il fini par prendre une belle pomme bien jaune dans la corbeille, le tout sous le regard attentif de Mycroft.

Se sentant observé, John releva la tête vers Mycroft qui, lui, retourna son attention vers son journal. Trop tard, John l'avait vu et il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu.

Mycroft se racla la gorge alors que John goutait son thé et lui dit :

-Si tu veux, tu peux lire le Times … personnellement, je ne lis que les pages économies, pour le plaisir.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'imagine que ton gouvernement te fourni des informations bien plus détaillés que le Times. (Mycroft eut un sourire alors que ses yeux pétillaient, signe que John avait touché juste), merci …

Un silence un peu pesant s'abattit sur les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que John demande :

-Euh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ? Je veux dire, je SAIS ce qui s'est passé mais … je me souviens que vous êtes parti chercher une serviette et après …

-Tu t'es endormi sur le fauteuil.

-Ah, désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, tu étais fatigué, il n'y a pas de problème à ça.

-Merci. Et après, je veux dire, je me suis retrouvé dans un lit alors …

-Je t'ai porté dans une des chambres d'ami.

-Vous m'avez porté ?

-Oui, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis assez musclé … et puis tu n'étais pas si lourd.

-… et pour les vêtements ?

-Je t'ai déshabillé puis changé. John senti son visage virer au rouge aussi Mycroft eut un petit sourire et lui dit :

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en ai pas profité. Je t'ai séché sommairement avec la serviette que j'avais apportée puis, comme je ne pouvais pas te coucher avec tes vêtements mouillés, je t'ai déshabillé puis je t'ai mis ce pyjama.

-Merci … et mes vêtements ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont lavés et séchés en ce moment même, tu les retrouveras bientôt.

-Bien, merci. Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?

En effet, John était intrigué par ce liquide que buvait Mycroft dans un grand mug. Il était assez foncé et son odeur était sucrée.

-C'est du chocolat chaud de chez Whittard. Chocolat caramel, un vrai délice, tu veux gouter ?

John cacha un sourire dans sa propre tasse puis dit :

-Non merci, je me contenterais de thé.

Ça alors, c'était vraiment incroyable, il n'aurait jamais cru que Mycroft était du genre à boire autre chose que du thé, et en plus, il prenait du chocolat au petit déjeuner ! Ça avait un côté enfant totalement inattendu et attendrissant, de la part du gouvernement britannique et cette simple constatation mit déjà John beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Finalement, Mycroft était un homme comme les autres.

-Alors, euh … quelle est la suite du programme ? J'imagine que nous devons discuter, non ?

-Oui, nous devons, c'est certain. Malheureusement, j'ai un petit contretemps. Bien que nous soyons samedi, je dois me rendre au travail une petite heure pour régler un problème d'insurrection en … enfin, quelque part. Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

Mycroft avait posé cette question d'une petite voix qu'il voulait ferme mais dans laquelle John descella de l'inquiétude et de la fébrilité.

John souri puis dit :

-Bien sur, nous devons parler. Mais avant que vous ne vous en alliez, j'aimerai savoir … pourquoi moi ? Enfin je veux dire, on se connait depuis presque un an déjà et je n'avais jamais remarqué que … et puis aussi …

-Je pense … qu'après notre baiser d'hier soir, tu pourrais me tutoyer, surtout si notre relation évolue dans le sens qui m'intéresse … maintenant, pour la raison, je te l'ai dit, dès qu'on s'est rencontré, la première fois … je suis un parti intéressé.

Mycroft se leva, laissant John méditer à ses paroles. Il contourna la table puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Tu peux visiter la maison si tu veux, si tu retourne dans ta chambre, tu trouveras sans doute tes vêtements secs, propres et encore chaud posés sur ton lit. Fais comme chez toi, prends une bonne douche, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de 2 heures.

-Très bien. C'est Anthéa qui s'est occupée de mes vêtements ?

-… Non, depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle avait quelques liens avec mademoiselle Adler, je ne lui fait plus confiance et je l'ai reléguée au rôle de simple secrétaire dans un secrétariat quelconque du gouvernement. J'attends toujours de trouver la perle rare qui pourra la remplacer. Celui qui s'est occupé de ton linge, c'est Brice, il est au service de notre famille depuis plus de 40 ans. Et c'est le seul serviteur que comporte cette maison. Bien, je te laisse, je ne serai pas long. A tout à l'heure.

Et Mycroft s'en alla, diffusant derrière lui cette odeur d'eau de Cologne que John avait déjà senti la veille.

/

John remonta dans sa chambre et vit effectivement posé sur son lit ses vêtements propres et repassés. Il les prit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il sorti une serviette et s'apprêta à la poser sur le porte-serviette chauffant quand il vit qu'une serviette y était déjà posé.

Visiblement, Brice pensait vraiment à tout. Il reposa la serviette et se dirigea vers la douche. Dans celle-ci, il trouva un gant ainsi que du savon et du shampoing. John se dévêtit alors et se glissa dans la douche. Pendant qu'il laissait l'eau chaude couler sur lui et le détendre, il repensa à ce que Mycroft avait dit :

_« -Je te l'ai dit, dès qu'on s'est rencontré, la première fois … je suis un parti intéressé. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourtant, la phrase ne lui était pas étrangère, il l'avait déjà entendu et ça ne datait pas d'hier …

Se relaxant encore, John essaya de faire le point puis se souvint enfin de la conversation en question :

« -vous ne semblez pas très effrayé.

-je ne vous trouve pas très effrayant.

-Hahaha, oui, la bravoure légendaire du soldat. Bravoure est le mot qui est de loin le plus gentil pour dire stupidité, vous ne trouvez pas ? Quel est votre lien avec Sherlock Holmes ?

-Je n'en ai pas, je le connais depuis hier.

-Hum et vous avez déjà emménagé avec lui et enquêté sur des crimes ensemble. Va-t-on apprendre un prochain mariage d'ici à la fin de la semaine ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un parti intéressé !

-Intéressé par Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? »

Oui, c'était cette conversation … mais à bien y réfléchir … c'était lui qui en était venu à la conclusion que Mycroft était intéressé par Sherlock. Mycroft n'avait rien dit … oui mais il n'avait pas non plus démenti.

En même temps, c'était la première rencontre entre John et Mycroft, Mycroft ne pouvait pas être déjà intéressé par lui, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un autre côté, John savait que Mycroft avait placé une surveillance sur Sherlock, peut-être que Mycroft avait eu des photos de lui et des infos sur lui dès le début.

En fait, John savait que Mycroft avait eu toutes ses infos car il lui en avait parlé lors de ce première rencontre également.

John secoua la tête, il était inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, ça pouvait bien attendre le retour de Mycroft.

En attendant, il pouvait bien profiter de cette bonne douche bien chaude, alors que chez lui, l'eau chaude ne durait jamais plus d'un quart d'heure.

Au bout d'une demie heure de douche brulante, et alors qu'il ressemblait à une tomate bien rouge, John se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Il s'enveloppa dans la serviette bien chaude puis s'essuya avant de se vêtir.

Il redescendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigea vers le salon de la veille. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était endormi puis regarda l'âtre vide dans lequel brulait encore hier un feu ronflant.

Il s'abima dans ses souvenirs, revoyant encore la scène d'hier soir. Celle-ci lui envoya des frissons dans le corps mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et, croyant déjà au retour de Mycroft, John se retourna. Il tomba sur un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine.

Grand, mince et les cheveux poivre et sel, il portait un costume noir et blanc et avait le profil type du majordome. L'homme s'arrêta en voyant John sur le fauteuil.

Celui-ci se leva et dit :

-Oh, excusez moi, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de venir ici ou pas … j'espère que je ne gêne pas.

-Non, bien sur docteur Watson, vous êtes le bienvenu dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

-Je vous remercie. Vous devez être Brice. Merci pour mes vêtements.

-Je vous en pris, le maître semble avoir votre confort à cœur aussi je ferai tout pour vous satisfaire. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Thé ?

-Non, je vous remercie. Hum, une question, toutefois, Mycroft a dit que vous étiez au service de la famille depuis plus de 40 ans … vous devez donc connaître Mycroft et Sherlock depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

-En effet, j'étais employé chez les Holmes depuis 3 ans quand Madame revint avec monsieur Mycroft puis 2 ans plus tard avec monsieur Sherlock. On peut dire que j'ai contribué à leur éducation.

-C'est vrai ? Comment étaient-ils, enfants ?

Et pendant que John assouvissait sa curiosité quand à l'enfance qu'avait vécu son ami Sherlock, et maintenant, sa curiosité envers Mycroft, Brice se fit un plaisir de raconter toutes les aventures et les bêtises des deux enfants Holmes pendant leur enfance et leur adolescence.

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant une bonne heure et demie. Brice était allé chercher du thé pour deux et il s'était installé sur le fauteuil en face de John pour discuter plus agréablement.

John était pendu à ses lèvres, à écouter Brice raconter comment monsieur Mycroft avait été puni pour avoir peint son frère en blanc alors qu'il avait 14 ans, pour camoufler le coquard qu'il lui avait fait lors d'une bagarre.

C'est ainsi que les retrouva Mycroft. Il était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et regardait les deux hommes discuter, Brice contant l'aventure et John riant et écoutant.

Cette scène lui sembla étrangement calme et agréable mais il devait intervenir avant de perdre toute crédibilité auprès de John. Après tout, il comptait courtiser l'homme, il ne faudrait pas que Brice lui fasse perdre toutes ses chances.

Mycroft se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Brice se leva immédiatement puis, récupérant le plateau de thé, il sorti de la pièce, calmement. Quand il passa près de Mycroft, il s'excusa et l'homme lui fit un sourire.

John se leva aussi et s'approcha de Mycroft.

-N'en veux pas à Brice, c'est moi qui l'ait interrogé.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

-J'étais curieux et il a juste répondu à mes interrogations. Par la même occasion, cela m'a permis de mieux vous cerner et de te … désacraliser un peu. Tu étais tellement impressionnant et intouchable, avant. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

A suivre.

Et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fais un peu de pub pour le chocolat Whittard, mais vous avez goûté ce chocolat ? Leur chocolat blanc est tout bonnement délicieux, on croirait manger un magnum au chocolat blanc, chaud ! Hum, un régal !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood. Pour info, cette fic est déjà finie, je publierai les chapitres à hauteur d'un tous les 2 jours. Elle comporte en tout 6 chapitres.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

/

-Tant mieux, je suis ravi que tu te sentes mieux.

-Oui … Est-ce que ton problème est résolu ?

-Oui, tout va bien, merci. Et je n'ai plus rien à faire de la journée donc … si tu es toujours d'accord, nous pourrions discuter.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. John dans celui qu'il s'était déjà approprié et Mycroft dans celui que venait de quitter Brice. Ce dernier rentra d'ailleurs à nouveau dans la pièce, portant un autre plateau avec une théière, deux tasses et des petits gâteaux.

Il posa le tout sur la table basse puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant aux deux occupants un peu plus d'intimité.

John leur servit le thé puis attendit que Mycroft prenne la parole.

-Est-ce que, par hasard, tu as un peu réfléchi à … ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Hum … oui, un peu.

-Et ?

-Je … je pense qu'il me faudra du temps … beaucoup de temps peut-être … autant pour accepter l'idée que pour … accepter plus mais … je veux essayer avec toi … si tu es toujours d'accord et si tu es … vraiment sérieux. Je ne connais pas toute cette histoire de sentiment entre hommes mais j'espère qu'avoir une relation suivi veux dire la même chose … entre autre … fidélité ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais pour moi, oui. Si tu accepte que nous nous fréquentions … je te serai fidèle … et j'attends qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

-Bien sur, je n'ai jamais trompé une fille avec qui je sortais.

-Je ne suis pas une fille avec qui tu sors John. Les codes changent. Notamment, il faut que tu sache que JE suis quelqu'un de très protecteur et de très jaloux. Je ne permettrais pas que tu fréquente quelqu'un d'autres, Homme comme Femme, je ferai toutefois une exception pour Sherlock étant donné que vous êtes colocataire … enfin, si tu m'assure que c'est tout ce que vous êtes.

-Tu devrais le savoir, tu nous as placé sous surveillance, je te rappelle.

-Oui mais … je te l'ai dit, je suis très jaloux. Et Sherlock m'a assuré que tu exerçais une sorte de magnétisme sur les femmes, qu'elles étaient toutes folles de toi.

-Ha, je ne sais pas où Sherlock a été trouvé ça mais … il se trompe. Les femmes ne sont pas folles de moi.

-ça va peut-être t'étonner mais mon frère à un certain sens de l'observation. Et je crois ce qu'il me dit … enfin, sauf quand ça concerne mon nez … il n'est pas si grand que ça.

-Haha, non, il n'est pas si grand. Déclara doucement John en se penchant pour embrasser Mycroft.

Ce dernier fut étonné que l'initiative vienne de John mais il l'embrassa passionnément.

John resta incrédule devant sa propre audace mais cette conversation intime, et la proximité de Mycroft l'avait en quelque sorte désinhibée.

Mycroft passa sa main dans les cheveux de John puis il mit sa main sur la nuque de John, le forçant à se lever et à le rejoindre sur son fauteuil. John resta debout quelques instants, s'interrogeant sur la manière de trouver la position la plus confortable.

Mycroft résolu le problème pour lui en posant une main sur la cuisse de John, l'incitant à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

John sembla un moment mal à l'aise aussi Mycroft mit fin au baiser assez rapidement, ne voulant pas que John lui en veuille de quoi que ce soit.

Il posa une main sur la joue du médecin, laissant John se tortiller sur lui d'inconfort.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, j'espère juste que ça ne vas pas freiner notre avancée. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sur …

-Après mure réflexion, oui, je suis d'accord pour … essayer avec toi. Est-ce que tu …

Un message fit biper le téléphone de Mycroft. Il soupira puis prit son téléphone, voyant qui les dérangeait à un tel moment.

Sherlock, bien sur. John lu le message en même temps que lui, se servant de sa capacité à lire à l'envers.

''_Assez de papouille pour le moment, dis à John que je l'attends, nous avons une enquête. SH''_

-Je suis désolé, il semble que je doive te laisser.

-Oui, pas de week-end pour les méchants. Est-ce que je te revois bientôt ?

-Et bien … je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quand on finira l'enquête, mais tu le sauras sans doute grâce à ta surveillance. Tu m'enverras une voiture à ce moment là, je te fais confiance.

-Merci.

Puis, sur un dernier baiser, il laissa John se lever et appela son chauffeur, afin de ramener le médecin chez lui.

Il le conduisit dans le hall d'entrée et l'embrassa à nouveau. John répondit facilement, il semblait s'être habitué rapidement au contact de Mycroft, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

-Je t'appelle ce soir … juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

-J'attendrais ton coup de fil.

Un dernier baiser et John sorti sous la pluie rejoindre la voiture qui le reconduisit chez lui.

/

En arrivant dans son appartement, John remarqua Sherlock qui semblait l'attendre, il avait déjà mis son manteau et semblait sur le départ.

Sherlock regarda attentivement John puis il fit un sourire en coins un brin moqueur. John se senti mal à l'aise, ainsi scruté.

En temps normal, ça ne lui faisait rien, il n'avait rien à cacher, mais là … il s'agissait de Mycroft et c'était son frère qui le regardait ainsi !

-Bien, ravi que Mycroft et toi soyez enfin ensemble, ça me fait très plaisir pour vous, mais on n'a pas que ça à faire, Lestrade a appelé. Il y a eu un vol dans le hangar à saisie de la police de Scotland Yard. Plus de 300 gr de cocaïne ont disparus sans laisser de trace et ils nous ont invité à jeter un œil.

-Oh, bien, allons-y alors, on va essayer de les aider. Est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de pulvériser de la poudre blanche pour trouver des empreintes ?

-J'imagine que oui … pourquoi ce drôle d'air ?

-Non, rien … rien du tout…

-Oh, d'accord, c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? La poudre blanche est utilisé pour les empreintes et c'est aussi le nom de la cocaïne, c'est ça ?

-Oui, effectivement, c'était un jeu de mot, pas très drôle, désolé.

-… c'est l'amour qui te fait devenir aussi bête ? Je regrette d'avoir poussé Mycroft vers toi dans ce cas. Déclara le détective en descendant les escaliers pour trouver un taxi.

John resta un moment abasourdi, l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il serait amoureux ? Non, c'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt ! Puis la phrase de Sherlock lui revint en mémoire :

-Qu'entends-tu par « je regrette d'avoir poussé Mycroft vers toi » ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Questionna le médecin en rejoignant son colocataire dans le taxi.

/

Sherlock et John arrivèrent sur les lieux assez rapidement et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'inspecteur Lestrade qui les attendait.

-Messieurs, merci d'être venus, je vous avoue que nous pataugeons un peu sur cette affaire, si vous pouviez nous mettre sur la voie …

-Bien sur inspecteur, on va faire de notre mieux.

Les hommes rentrèrent dans le hangar et Lestrade les emmena sur les lieux du vol.

Le hangar était immense et il était entièrement rempli d'étagères qui bordaient une allée centrales. Les étagères étaient nombreuses, elles remplissaient tous le hangar et hautes, ne s'arrêtant quelque fois que sous le toit.

-Ouah, c'est plutôt impressionnant.

-Oui, c'est ici que sont stockés toutes nos preuves, nos pièces à convictions, nos saisies. Nous avons un classement spécifique pour chaque affaire et un carton ou une étagère correspond à ce classement. On entre dans ce hangar par la porte que vous venez de passer. Elle ne peut être ouverte que grâce à un code. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre porte, l'issue de secours mais elle est reliée à une alarme qui ne s'est pas déclenchée. L'alarme de la porte d'entrée ne s'est pas non plus déclenchée, en fait, on est donc entré avec un code.

-Je vois … et vous avez utilisé de la poudre blanche pour relever les empreintes sur la poignée ?

-Oh, pitié. Ne faîtes pas attention à ce que dit John, lieutenant, il est amoureux et ne raconte que des âneries depuis ce matin.

-Amoureux, John ? Mais, ça fait quelque temps que vous êtes avec mademoiselle Bright, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui, ils ne sont plus ensemble, voilà ce qui a changé.

-Sherlock, j'apprécierais que tu ne dévoile pas ainsi, et avec tant de légèreté, ma vie privée.

-Oh, vous vous êtes séparés ?

-Oui, Sherlock m'a avoué avoir découvert que Sarah me trompait et …

-C'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort de tact et de courtoisie même pour votre meilleur ami ! Vous êtes incroyable, Holmes !

-Ne vous emballez pas lieutenant, je lui ai rendu service et je vous rappelle que je vous ai dit qu'il était amoureux, c'est donc qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Au fait, ou est Sally ? Je me serai attendu à ce que ce soit elle qui me fasse des réflexions.

-Elle est grippée, elle est restée au lit.

-Oui, elle est restée au lit ça c'est sur mais elle devait plutôt avoir mal aux genoux, au fondement et à d'autres endroits stratégique, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Sherlock !

-Qu'importe, Sally fait du bon boulot, elle a bien droit à un peu de repos.

-Elle ne va pas beaucoup se reposer en fait, et je suis même sûr que vous allez la retrouver plus fatiguée que jamais.

-Sherlock, ça suffit maintenant !

-Bon, et pour en revenir à vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sarah ?

-Et bien, comme je vous le disais, Sherlock m'a dit qu'elle me trompait, je suis allé la voir et nous nous sommes disputés. Evidemment, il avait raison. Nous avons rompus et j'ai perdu mon boulot, fin de l'histoire.

-Vous avez perdu votre travail ?

-Oui, elle m'a viré. Ce que je peux comprendre après tout, je suis rarement là parce que je travail avec Sherlock sur des enquêtes et, même si je suis compétent, ses absences et ses retards sont vraiment inqualifiables et très peu professionnel.

-Arrêtez de parler, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

-Oui, pardon.

Sherlock examinait l'étagère, sur laquelle était la cocaïne. Un peu de poudre restait sur le bois, signe qu'un des sachets devait être percé.

Mais pas suffisamment pour le suivre à la trace, dommage.

Sherlock s'approcha ensuite de Lestrade et lui demanda :

-Cet endroit est gardé ?

-Oui, le jour, il y a un gardien toute la journée, de 7 AM à 6 PM. La nuit, à cause des coupes budgétaire, nous n'avons pas de gardien mais une patrouille passe régulièrement. C'est la nuit que le vole à eu lieu. Une patrouille est venue à minuit et n'a rien vu, et une deuxième patrouille à fait sa ronde à 3 heures et à trouvé la porte ouverte.

-Donc le vol à eu lieu entre minuit et 3 heures du matin !

-J'espère vraiment que tu vas retrouver tes neurones rapidement, John, parce que ton imbécillité te fait revenir au niveau du commun des mortels et je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps !

-Sherlock !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes amoureux. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue, docteur ?

-C'est l'heureux élu, en fait. Et d'ailleurs, Monsieur vient de m'envoyer un message d'avertissement. Tiens, réponds-lui que je fais ce que je veux. Déclara Sherlock en tendant son téléphone à John.

''_Arrête de taquiner John sinon je te coupe les vivre. MH''_

John rougit en souriant puis répondit :

''_Sherlock a raison, je suis vraiment lent et idiot aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas où en est l'enquête mais peut-être qu'on ne devrait se voir qu'à la fin de l'enquête. Ça me permettrait de digérer un peu tout ça. Est-ce que ça te va ? JW''_

''_Oui, je comprends, mais dit à Sherlock de ne plus te chercher de noises et de résoudre cette enquête rapidement. J'ai hâte de te voir. MH''_

John eut un sourire idiot et se tourna vers Gregson qui le regardait étrangement.

-Un heureux élu ?

-Oui, hum, c'est vrai, je …

-Non, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ou quoi que ce soit … je suis content pour vous, tant que vous êtes heureux.

-Merci. C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais … je pense que je peux effectivement être heureux.

-Vu le sourire que vous arborez, je pense que oui, en effet. Ricana le DI.

John rougit encore mais ne pu enlever ce sourire idiot de ses lèvres.

-Bon, qui est le gardien de jour ? Est-ce tous les jours le même ?

-Oui, c'est un ancien agent de police qui ne voulait pas partir à la retraite alors on lui a donné ce travail. Il fait des rondes dans et autour du hangar. Il est là tous les jours du lundi au samedi et le dimanche et pendant ses vacances, ce sont des patrouilles, comme la nuit.

-Combien de personne ont les codes d'ici ?

-En fait, tous les policiers peuvent les avoir, il suffit de le demander. Mais c'est Walter, le gardien, qui a ses codes en priorité, c'est lui qui les changent toutes les semaines et c'est lui qui les crée.

-Je dois le voir.

-Il est là bas, on peut aller le voir. En fait, il est assez secoué de ce vol.

Greg les guida vers ce Walter. L'homme en question était un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux plus gris que noirs avec un ventre proéminent.

Des cernes noirs sous ses yeux rouges de fatigue. Le visage pâle, voir même un peu jaune de mauvaise santé. Sherlock n'eut qu'à lui poser une question pour être fixé.

-Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

-Euh, Eleanor, comment le savez-vous ?

-Elle vous cause beaucoup de soucis, pas vrai ? Elle fait des bêtises, vous dormez mal, vous êtes fatigué et donc très malléable. C'est elle qui vous a soutiré le code et c'est elle qui a volé la drogue, sans doute parce qu'elle veut la revendre et fuguer avec son petit ami du moment.

-Comment … ?

-Simple, votre fille vous mène la vie dure, vous habitez seul avec elle, votre épouse est morte et vous devez l'élever seule mais vous n'y arrivez pas, elle est incontrôlable, du coup, vous avez du mal à dormir. Et bien sur, quand vous réussissez à vous endormir, vous dormez mal. Vous avez un évident embonpoint et l'haleine fétide, comme si vous aviez parlé toute la nuit. Ce que vous avez fait, en fait, votre fille a attendu que vous vous endormiez puis elle s'est introduite dans votre chambre et vous a demandé les codes du hangar. Vous croyant dans un rêve, vous les avez donnés. C'est votre fille, elle sait à quoi sert ce hangar et elle sait que le Yard a saisi de la drogue, récemment, grâce aux médias alors elle est venu, avec son petit ami, s'est introduite ici et à volé ce qu'elle voulait afin de le revendre. Malheureusement, votre fille semble être aussi stupide que vous, sinon, elle aurait prit la peine de fouiller un peu plus l'entrepôt et aurai volé des objets d'art, de la drogue et des armes, enfin, tout ce qu'il y a ici.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : un parti intéressé.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bonjour, donc voilà, une autre fic sur Sherlock, c'est dingue comme cette série m'inspire, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis torchwood.

Pour info, ceci est le dernier chapitre.

Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère avoir évité de trop grosses fautes. Si vous laissez une review, ça sera toujours avec plaisir mais s'il vous plait, si elles sont négatives, mettez au moins un élément constructif dedans, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde, passez votre chemin et arrêtez de me lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

/

L'homme vira au rouge et manqua s'étouffer dans sa salive.

-Walter ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Mais … non, enfin, jamais je n'aurai donné ce code, même à ma fille.

-Sherlock ? Comment vous savez ça ?

-Le parfum ! Dans l'entrepôt, il y avait un petit parfum fleuri qui flottait près de là ou était la cocaïne. C'était un parfum de jeune femme, 18/19 ans peut-être, pas plus. Toutes les femmes de l'équipe sont plus âgées et aucune ne porte ce parfum, contrairement à ce cher gardien qui en a une petite touche. Sans doute qu'avant de partir, il a embrassé sa fille pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et un peu de son parfum s'est retrouvé sur lui. Elémentaire. Affaire résolue, dorénavant, merci de ne nous appeler que quand ça en vaudra la peine, ou au moins quand ça sera un peu plus compliqué à trouver.

Sherlock fit ensuite un demi-tour serré qui fit voler son manteau et se dirigea vers la route, cherchant déjà un taxi, heureux d'avoir séché tout le monde.

Le portable de Sherlock se remit à biper et John lu le message :

''_Quel poseur … MH''_

John eut un bref rire puis suivi son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

En fait, Mycroft était plein de surprise et il semblait avoir beaucoup d'humour.

Le médecin rejoignit Sherlock dans le taxi puis redonna son portable à son ami. Sherlock grogna en lisant le texto puis rengaina son téléphone. Le portable de John bipa alors.

''_Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps avant que l'on se revoit. Dis moi quand tu veux que je t'envoi une voiture. MH''_

''_Merci de ta compréhension. Je te ferai signe. JW''_

/

Au final, ce soir là, John n'appela pas Mycroft, et Mycroft n'appela pas non plus John mais, sans qu'ils sachent qui l'avait fait en premier, ils s'écrivirent des texto toute la soirée et le lendemain. Comme deux adolescents amoureux …

/

Vers les 3 PM, John reçu un appel inconnu sur son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils mais décrocha tout de même.

-Allo ?

-Capitaine John Watson ?

-J'ai été réformé pour blessure mais oui, c'est moi.

-Ici le médecin principal Montgomery. Je vous appelle pour une petite question. Vous étiez bien un médecin militaire sur le front en Afghanistan ?

-Oui.

-Vous étiez même plutôt bon, selon les rapports.

-Disons que j'arrivais à soigner 2/3 bleus tout en slalomant entre les balles.

-C'est déjà ça. J'ai besoin d'un médecin à l'hôpital militaire de Tottenham. Un médecin pour les consultations courantes surtout. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Vous reprendriez votre grade précédent, votre salaire précédent mais vous aurez la certitude de ne pas repartir à la guerre.

-… Euh, je vous remercie mais … J'ai déjà un travail, en ce moment et il prend beaucoup de mon temps même si je ne suis pas … bien payé pour le faire …

-Oui, j'ai lu les journaux, je suis au courant pour vos enquêtes, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai très compréhensif sur vos absences.

-… je vous remercie … Hum, je peux vous rappeler pour vous donner ma réponse ?

-Bien sur capitaine. Bonne journée.

Et John raccrocha. Très pensif. Cette conversation était vraiment très étrange.

Il réfléchi à la situation puis envoya un texto, prit son blouson et sorti en criant un :

-Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

Sherlock continua à jouer du violon devant la fenêtre, regardant John trouver un taxi par cette belle journée ensoleillée londonienne. Il fini de jouer son morceau avant de prendre son téléphone qui avait bipé dès le départ de John.

''_Où est-il parti ? MH''_

Sherlock soupira, qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait l'agacer, à être aussi possessif et jaloux. Il répondit :

''_Je ne sais pas. SH' _Avant d'éteindre son téléphone le temps qu'il finisse son répertoire de musique classique.

/

Depuis que John était parti de l'appartement en coup de vent, Mycroft réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il le suivait ou pas ? Il avait toujours su que sa jalousie maladive pouvait être un problème mais tant qu'il n'avait pas de relation suivi, ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Il avait l'intention de construire quelque chose de durable avec John et il savait que la confiance était essentiel dans un couple mais le fait que son amant parte comme ça, seul, sans rien dire à son frère et sans répondre aux texto qu'il lui envoyait, ça l'angoissait et ça faisait revenir au galop sa jalousie et sa possessivité.

Il savait que John ne courait aucun risque, le médecin savait se défendre et puis de toute façon, il était sous la surveillance d'un agent entrainé qui interviendrait en cas de danger mais, et si il partait rejoindre Sarah ?

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient séparés que depuis 3 jours, peut-être que John avait encore des sentiments pour elle … et si jamais elle le suppliait de se remettre avec elle ?

John était trop gentil, il pouvait dire oui simplement pour ne pas la voir pleurer !

Non, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

Mycroft prit la décision de suivre John, pour s'assurer que tout se passerai bien pour son amant.

/

John traversa la route, à la recherche d'un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Son rendez-vous avait été pleinement satisfaisant et il avait hâte de rentrer pour raconter ça à Sherlock … et peut-être pourrait-il aussi appeler Mycroft ?

Justement, en parlant du gouvernement britannique, une berline noire se gara devant lui. La portière s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant apparaître Mycroft.

John sourit et s'exclama :

-Mycroft, justement, j'allais t'appeler, est-ce que …

-Monte, John !

La voie de Mycroft était basse, sèche et ne laissant aucune possibilité de discussion.

John, refroidi pour le coup, n'épilogua donc pas et monta dans la voiture.

Il se tourna vers Mycroft et voulu parler mais l'homme le prit de vitesse :

-Attache ta ceinture. Nous nous rendons chez moi. J'ai des choses à te dire alors attends jusque là avant de parler.

L'ordre était clair, silence jusqu'au lieu d'arrivé. John voulu se rebiffer mais il ne désobéissait jamais à un ordre.

Au pire, il pourrait dire sa façon de penser à Mycroft une fois arrivé à destination.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Mycroft. Le politicien sorti puis alla ouvrir la portière de John.

Le médecin sorti de l'habitacle puis suivi Mycroft jusque dans la maison. L'autre homme le mena dans le salon à gauche puis referma la porte derrière eux.

John allait parler quand Mycroft lui désigna son fauteuil et dit :

-Assied toi, je t'en pris.

John, contrarié, suivi tout de même le signe et s'assit sur ce qui était devenu SON fauteuil.

Mycroft s'assit en face de lui et commença à parler :

-Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de remarquer que tu étais parti, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sherlock ne savait pas où tu étais et mon agent t'as perdu de vu au bout de 10 minutes, sans réussir à te retrouver jusqu'à ce que je te repère grâce aux caméras de surveillance, peu de temps avant que je n'arrive. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ? Avec qui tu étais ? Je pensais pourtant que nous avions été clair l'un avec l'autre sur la fidélité, à moins que nous n'ayons pas la même conception de la fidélité …

-Attends, est-ce que tu m'accuse d'infidélité ? On est ensemble que depuis 3 jours, je le sais bien, mais tout de même, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je pensais que tu le savais. Je ne conçois pas l'infidélité, ça ne fait pas parti de ma ligne de conduite.

-Je sais … mais … s'il te plait, dis moi où tu étais, et surtout, avec qui !

-Ecoute … je sais, que c'est à toi que je dois cette proposition de l'armée de prendre un poste de médecin militaire à Tottenham. Je t'en remercie, vraiment, mais je ne prends pas les postes que j'obtiens par piston. Je n'aime pas ça, ça non plus ce n'est pas dans mon caractère.

-J'ai fais ça pour toi, pour que tu aies un travail, ça semble tellement important pour toi, et je sais que notre relation est encore trop neuve pour que tu accepte que je te paye ton loyer ou que je te donne de l'argent alors …

-Mycroft, maintenant ou plus tard, ça sera toujours non, je ne me fais pas entretenir, par qui que ce soit. Merci encore d'avoir pensé à moi mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver un travail. Tout à l'heure, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Lestrade. Je l'ai vu en secret parce que je voulais te faire la surprise, ainsi qu'à Sherlock. J'ai discuté avec lui et j'ai obtenu un poste à l'hôpital général, dans l'aile du Yard. Je serai principalement chargé de l'aptitude des policiers, comme ce que tu me proposais à l'armée, sauf que là, j'aurai des autorisations pour autopsier les corps et je serai aussi appelé sur certaines scènes de crimes en tant que légiste, comme Anderson en quelque sorte. Mais comme je travaillerais pour le Yard, quand ils confiront une enquête à Sherlock, je serai automatiquement mis sur le coup, ce qui évitera les prises de bec entre ton frère et Anderson. De plus, comme je serai un membre honoraire du Yard, j'aurai une autorisation pour mon arme et le droit de tirer, en dernier recours … c'est tout bénèf pour moi, en sommes.

-C'est ça que tu es parti faire tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, je te le promets. Rien que ça, j'assure mon avenir et la sécurité de Sherlock.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été si jaloux, c'est juste que … nous ne nous fréquentons pas depuis longtemps et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je tiens à toi comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Je veux vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et je veux que nous soyons complice en tout, que nous nous fassions confiance et que nous puissions nous appuyer l'un sur l'autre. J'ai bien conscience que c'est moi qui n'ai pas eu confiance en toi mais je suis tellement anxieux et mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

-Mycroft, je vais te dire quelque chose que je pense être vrai même si nous n'avons pas encore vraiment eu beaucoup d'intimité. Je t'aime. Je pense être tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas te jurer que je t'aimerai pour toujours mais je peux te jurer qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus.

Mycroft se leva et tendit une main vers John. Celui-ci la prit et se leva également. Mycroft l'attira alors dans ses bras et John put enfin poser sa tête dans le giron de l'homme plus grand, déposant un baiser sur sa peau douce et sensible du cou alors que Mycroft avait posé ses mains dans son dos, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Tout était oublié et pardonné et ils pourraient repartir sur de bonnes bases. Leur couple allait enfin pouvoir prendre son envol.

/

A Baker Street, Sherlock souriait tout en jouant du violon, il savait exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment et en était heureux pour les deux hommes. Son frère et son meilleur ami, en couple … c'était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver et de tous les scénarii, c'était le plus favorable pour l'avenir de Sherlock et du Royaume-Unis.

FIN


End file.
